Konohagakure
by Smori
Summary: It's been a while since Team Kakashi was kidnapped by the Akastuki; Ita and Naru were married; and the Akatsuki, Konoha, and Suna formed an alliance. The Akatsuki are finally allowed in Konoha. They have no idea of they trouble let in. :Prequal-Akatsuki:


**Summary: **It's been a while since Team Kakashi was kidnapped by the Akastuki; Itachi and Naruto were married; and the Akatsuki, Konohagakure, and Sunakgakure formed an alliance. The Akatsuki have finally been proved... good and are allowed into Konoha. Without knowing it, Konoha is just letting more trouble in.  
**Warnings:** Yondaime is Akatsuki Leader. All members of Akatsuki are alive... except Nagato/Pein. MPreg. BoyxBoy. BoyxGirl.  
**Couples: **ItachiNaruto. MinatoKakashi. SaiKonan. SasoriDeidara. ObitoRin. KisameSakura. And Others.**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**_A/N: HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THE SEQUAL OF AKATSUKI?! xD WELL, HERE IT IS!!_**

**Prolouge**

Naruto was in a giggly mood at the moment. And why wouldn't he be? He and the rest of the Akatsuki were moving into Konohagakure. He, Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, Itachi, Minato, Konan, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Zetsu. Over the last couple of months, many of things had happened with the Akatsuki and their relationships.

Naruto had eventually fallen for Itachi on their honeymoon. Sure there were sometimes when he wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing, marrying Itachi, but becoming an Uchiha was the best thing he had ever done.

Minato and Kakashi were no longer a secret relationship seeing as Naruto told Tsunade who told Jirayia who told _everyone_. But the two were okay with it. Heck, even Obito and Rin were just fine with it. Obito said that when the two got married, he wanted to be the best man.

Obito and Rin were offically married not to long ago. Two months after their wedding, Rin gave birth to a handsome baby boy they name Ryo Uchiha. He was the newest Uchiha... and thought to be the heir to the Uchiha clan.

Weirdly enough, Sai and Konan began dating a couple months after Naruto and Itachi were married. It had started off with yet another arguement between Sai, Konan, and Deidara on art work... Sai and Konan, for the first time, sided with each other against Deidara. In the end, they started making out. It was a weird night, but since then Sai and Konan have been inseperable.

Deidara and Sasori were already known to have been together, but both actually came out and said it. Mostly because Deidara didn't want it to be a secret anymore... Though how could it be a secret with everyone knowing it was out there?

The weirdest relationship to happen was with Sakura. Everyone had exepcted her to end up with Lee or someone in Konoha. Heck, a few people thought Sai. Unfortunately for Itachi, he was the one who found out who Sakura really liked... the hard way.

_--FlashBack--_

_It all started out when Naruto wasn't feeling to good. Of course, Itachi paniced. Naruto was in their room throwing up in the toliet while Itachi didn't know what to do. The first thing he thought of: find Konan. Of course, Konan was out with Sai, Deidara, and Sasori at an art show near by. His next intuition was: fine find Sakura._

_Itachi ran out of his room, panicing still. He checked Sakura and Konan's room, no Sakura. He checked the kitchen, no Sakura. He checked the living room, no Sakura. He asked Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Minato, and Kakashi... No one knew where she was!_

_Then it hit the Uchiha, maybe Kisame knew?_

_He wasn't sure why Kisame would know, but the fish man was his last chance. Not knocking and without warning, Itachi barged right into Kisame and Sai's room only to find Kisame and Sakura on Kisame's bed. It was not a pretty sight for Itachi. Kisame was pinning Sakura down, the fish man on in his boxers and Sakura only in her bra and underwear._

_When Sakura noticed Itachi, she screamed loudly and jumped, thowing Kisame off of her. The first thing she did was 'gently toss a pillow' at Itachi, hitting the Uchiha in the face. When both the two were covered, Itachi explained to Sakura that Naruto wasn't feeling to well._

_Of course, Sakura ran into the room to find Naruto throwing up. Once examining Naruto, she found out some... shocking?_

_"Uhhmm..." Sakura had called a meeting of all the members in the Akatsuki, once Deidara, Sasori, Sai, and Konan were back. Naruto had been freaking out. Was he going to die or something? What was wrong with him? "I have some news on Naruto's behaf." The pinkette started off, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. "I have no idea how this happened... but it seems... Naruto... You're pregnant." The pinkette gave the blonde and everyone else a sheepish smile_

_Naruto stood, shocked. Pregnant? Was that even possible?_

_Naruto mentally cursed. Of course it was..._

_Kyuubi._

_He heard a venomness chuckled before passing out from shock._

_--EndFlashBack--_

It was one heck of a night. Not only did everyone find out that Sakura and Kisame were 'together', but Naruto was pregnant. The blonde had made Sakura and Konan triple check that it was a baby in his stomach and not some virus he caught.

Minato had been very exicted. The man was jumping around happily, not like his normal self. He kept singing things about being a grandfather and other weird things that scared most every member.

That was about four weeks ago when Naruto found out he was pregnant. He was about seven weeks along now. Naruto was scared at first, but then soon became really happy and excited. He was having a child. He was having Itachi Uchiha, the love of his life's child!

What was not to be excited about?

Now it was found out later that Naruto would have trouble birthing his and Itachi's child, if not put under careful watch. When he finally began to show around four of five months, he would have to stay in his 'girl form' for the protection of the baby.

This was Tsunade who proclaimed Naruto needed a watchful eye kept on him. She said Konan and Sakura weren't enough, and that's when the Gondaime decided to talk to the council about the Akatsuki moving to Konoha. How could the council say no? They would have to go against the Gondaime herself, all of Team Seven's old friends, and the Akatsuki themselves.

In two weeks exactly, the Akatsuki would be heading off for Konohgakure. It was there in Konoha that the members of the Akatsuki would have a cahnce to start over their old lives. It was there in Konoha that they would be living. It was there in Konoha that Naruto and Itachi would be starting their family together.

**_A/N: That my fellow reviewers was the prolouge to 'Konohagakure', the sequal of 'Akatsuki'. A shout out to Brera Sterne for giving me this title. It makes since with the whole thing, since the Akatsuki are now moving to Konohagakure. For those of you who know what Konoha is, but not Konohagakure... Konohagakure literally means Hidden Leaf Village. :D Anywho, I have yet another question for my reviewers...  
Which do you prefer?  
1. Shorter chapters, faster updates.  
2. Longer chapters, slower updates.  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy_**


End file.
